


Hannibal x OC short- Hannibal in Love

by learningtowriteagain



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningtowriteagain/pseuds/learningtowriteagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick short of an alternate universe. A snippet of the life of Hannibal in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal had spent about an hour thoroughly engrossed in writing his psychiatric thesis when his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the hallway. He paused, holding his fountain pen above the paper briefly, eyes softening, before continuing, the corners of his lips still curved into a slight smile. The female voice drifted in, singing a melody and getting increasingly loud until he began to hear the accompanying footsteps, which stopped abruptly at the doorway.

‘H, you’re not still writing that awful thing, are you?’ Hannibal knew without turning around that the female possessing the voice would be leaning against the doorway, facial expression a mix of disbelief and worry, and so continued to write without lifting his head.

‘I had a cancellation,’ he spoke as the pen moved across the page, ‘I thought it might be a good time to catch up.’

‘Do you ever relax?’ footsteps moved from across the entrance to behind his chair, and Hannibal felt her hair fall onto his shoulders as she leaned over to skim his work.

‘I am relaxing whenever I am with you.’ He placed the pen down and turned to face his better half. ‘Darling, are you so bored you have to check up on me?’ She returned his smile with her own dazzling wide one and he rewarded her with a chaste kiss before gesturing for her to take the chair opposite his desk, which she did almost immediately, tucking her legs up on the leather seat until a warning ‘Anna…’ made her drop them to the floor.

‘I’ve been thinking about hosting a party’ she began almost immediately, speaking with such innocent enthusiasm that the Doctor leaned forward in his chair, smiling. He had always found her naïve excitement intoxicating, particularly when she had no idea how to follow her plans through.

‘You want to host a party?’ He repeated to her. ‘For what occasion?’

‘Why does there _have_ to be an occasion? I want to dance, I want to dress up! This house is so beautiful and it would be so amazing-‘

‘You have been living in my house for 3 months and you want to host a party’ Hannibal stated, with a look of such amusement it warranted an abrupt frown from Anna ‘don’t look at me so, there is nothing more I would like to see than you in a dress-‘

‘A _floor-length_ dress-‘

‘A _floor-length_ _dress_ enjoying yourself, however I do not believe it’s appropriate given the current situation,’ he gestured to the scars on his arms.

His partner mused on this point for a moment, twirling a few strands of her hair around her fingers, before getting up, leaning across the table, propped up by her elbows and quietly adding ‘A floor-length dress with no underwear.’ Hannibal laughed.

‘Are you blackmailing me, Miss Smith?’

‘Not at all,’ she replied evenly, cupping her face with her hands and smiling serenely at him, ‘I am simply providing motivation. Plus,’ she leaned closer, ‘you don’t really care about those scars. Don’t try to guilt trip me, I know you too well.’

With that, Hannibal exhaled with defeat and looked down at the love of his life watching him expectantly. ‘When do you want it?’ he sighed, gently moving a strand of hair from her face and kissing her forehead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wakes during the night to find his better half missing

Hannibal awoke that night to the sound of music playing downstairs. He recognised his composition immediately and stiffened, but instantaneously relaxed upon noticing the absence of his partner in the king-size bed. The thought of getting up at such an early hour (the clock said 3:23) repulsed him, but he had found that lying in bed alone had recently become a disagreeable experience, so with a sigh, he climbed out of bed and padded downstairs in search of his better half. He stopped at the doorway to admire her: sitting at his harpsichord in his dressing gown and boxers, playing with one hand, and turning the page to his manuscript pad with the other.

    ‘Anna?’ he said softly. She jumped, and the music fell out of key momentarily as she looked towards the doorway with a startled expression on her face. Collecting herself, she gave him a sheepish grin and stopped playing to run her hands through her hair.

‘I couldn't sleep’ she said by way of apology. Hannibal smiled, and instead of replying, crossed the threshold into the living room and moved behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

‘Do you like my most recent piece?’ he asked.

‘I like everything you do’ Anna replied immediately, before stopping mid-sentence as she grimaced at her oversight.

     There was a moment of silence during which the pair both thought about the one topic they never discuss, broken by a kiss to the top of Anna’s head and the faint squeaking of the chair as Hannibal sat down next to her.  She smiled at him shyly, and he extended a hand to cup her face. Scrutinising her expression he asked quietly ‘could you not sleep or was it a nightmare?’. Her downcast eyes confirmed the latter. Hannibal sighed and moved his hand to stroke the nape of her neck, pulling her into a gentle kiss. He felt her begin to relax as she leaned into him, her hand pressed delicately against his bare chest. In response, he moved his free hand to cover hers, interweaving their fingers tightly. She smiled against his lips, then pulled back to look at his face. As usual, it was the picture of forced neutrality, and if she didn’t know him so well, she would assume this was the case, as many other people did. But she could read him like a book. He was trying to gauge how she was feeling, she knew. This happened whenever anything to do with his ‘lifestyle’ was brought up. For someone who seemed so secure, it constantly surprised her how afraid he was that she would change her mind about him. Anna was his weakness, and while she knew that, it didn’t guarantee her anything should she choose to leave. Not that she wanted to.

     ‘Anna?’ he broke her train of thought. She looked up, having realised she’d been staring vacantly at his chest for god knows how long, ‘Are you thinking or busy enjoying yourself?’. He smiled faintly at his own joke, and her heart ached at the sound of his voice. In response, she beamed and unexpectedly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting onto his lap to close the gap between them. He responded without hesitation, his hands finding their way around her waist to pull their bodies tightly together. When they eventually broke apart, Hannibal lowered his head, kissing her neck, while she giggled into his tousled hair. It was only when he moved his kisses down towards her chest that she pushed him back, smiling.

     ‘We need to get back to bed, H,’ she chided gently, placing her fingers to his mouth, ‘you have a long day today.’ Ignoring her, the kisses continued from the tips of her fingers to the insides of her wrists, his lips never leaving her skin. She turned his face towards her with her index finger, and leant towards him slowly, eyes flashing amusement and arousal. Gently, she kissed his jawline, then his mouth, biting his lower lip, and paused before stating ‘ _Bed_.’.  Hannibal’s face dropped visibly and his partner smiled in triumph and proceeded to stand up and walk away towards the stairs, leaving Hannibal sat alone before his harpsichord, raking his hands through his hair in frustration.

     She would drive him mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a singular short, but I'm quite enjoying writing these, so I might do a few more. Any suggestions, let me know! - C

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! On a quick side note, I'd love to hear your opinions, and am happy to write out any suggestions for stories that you guys have- just message me! -C


End file.
